


The Boyfriend Tag

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuties, I am just trash, M/M, MagnificentMagnus, Malec, Mentions of Simon, The Boyfriend Tag, Youtube!Au, basically like Joey and Daniels relationship, mentions of Clary, mentions of Izzy - Freeform, mentions of Jace, youtubers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus' fans want to know who he is dating and he decides to film The Boyfriend Tag with his lovely boyfriend, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, how will this turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

“Hey guys, so I asked you guys on Twitter what you wanted to see in today’s video and basically all of you suggested the “My Boyfriend Tag” and I think it’s a great idea, now lets see what my dear boyfriend says.” Magnus says to the camera in front of him. He grabs his handheld camera and walks to the kitchen, where Alec is, “Hey babe, how was your run?” Magnus asks, “Alright, why? And why are you holding your camera?” Alec asks, “I just wanted to ask do you want to be in one of my videos?” he asks his shirtless boyfriend as he takes a drink from his water bottle, “Depends, what would I have to do?” he asked as his boyfriend continued to point the camera at him, “Just answer some questions about us. Nothing too embarrassing.” Magnus explains and Alec agreed. “Okay, now before we start, I asked all of you on Twitter to ask questions and we will get to those later, now let’s get started, first question: Where did we first meet?” Magnus asked, “We first met at one of Magnus’ parties, that my sister and brother dragged me to, when my sister first introduced us, it was like nobody, but us was at that party.” Alec says looking at his boyfriend. Magnus couldn’t stop the smile and blush on his face, “Okay, this is for both of us, what was your first impression of me?” Magnus asked, “Very, very sparkly and flamboyant. It was like looking at disco ball, then I saw his eyes and saw how beautiful he was.” Alec explained. “I’m gonna be red by the end of this video, so when I first saw Alec, all I could think was that he was the total opposite of me, he was dressed in all black, but I couldn’t help feeling attracted to him and when his sister introduced us, I knew I wanted to be with him.” Magnus finished. “Okay, gonna cover my eyes for this, what color are my eyes?” Magnus asked, “How am I supposed to answer that, your eyes are like two different colors!” Alec laughed, “Then you won’t have trouble saying what color they are.” Magnus says mockingly while sticking his tongue out, “Magnus’ eyes are a beautiful mixture of yellow and green, I always say they look like a cat's.” Alec says to the camera, “Your turn, what color are mine?” Alec says shutting his eyes, “Alec’s eyes are a cobalt blue, that just scream innocence.” Magnus says. The two continue answering questions and having laughs about old memories, “Time to go to you guy’s Twitter questions, first one asks ‘Do we live together?’ And yes, we have lived together for a few months now.” Magnus says. “Okay next question, what do we do that irritates the other?” Magnus asks and looks at Alec, “It would have to be that whenever Magnus gets the chance he will glitter bomb everything, I came home from work one day and the Chairman was covered in glitter.” Alec says and at the sound of his name Chairman Meow walks over to Alec, who then picks him up. “Well what irritates me about him is that all he owns is dark colors, like you could add a little color into your wardrobe.” Magnus complains, “But, you’re the only color in my life.” Alec says staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. At that moment Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec on the lips, and it wasn’t just any kiss, this kiss was full of passion and love. “Well, I think that’s enough for today, hopefully I can get Alec to come back and be in more video’s with me-” Magnus is saying when Alec interrupts, “I will come back if, and only if, you guys can get this video to 355,000 likes.” Alec declared, “You heard the man, so subscribe and I’ll see you guy’s next week.” Magnus says and turns the camera off.


End file.
